


One Step Closer

by orphan_account



Series: Translations & the originals [4]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cuddles, Hugs, M/M, masja cuddles bc I like Masja too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I didn’t know how I got here, but I know I don’t want to leave.
Relationships: Jafar/Masrur (Magi)
Series: Translations & the originals [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844323
Kudos: 7





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ett Steg Närmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462885) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



It should feel worse, much worse.

Every last drop of light, every ray of sun that touched my pale skin, every time it felt as if I was going to wither away like a dry leaf under someone’s shoe.

I was looking after another warmth though, I liked the warmth from the sun, but it wasn’t the one I was reaching towards.

I didn’t know what Masrur thought or felt about me in detail, I didn’t know if I cared even when he twisted his arm just enough to let it pull me closer to him, holding me in a secure grip. Maybe my move was a bit silly, but I reached forward to sprawl on top of him.

One of my hands fumbled with his hair, the other one had a grip on his. It felt rough, hardened and sculpted to its current shape by years of hard work.

“Ja’far.” I was thrown into a indescribable contentment by the calming tone. Smiling I couldn’t help but seek myself a step closer.

I think Masrur smiled as well, when I took that one step closer.


End file.
